


Darling

by MsherlockfanM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsherlockfanM/pseuds/MsherlockfanM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is living a happy and normal (at least for Sherlock) life with his long-term girlfriend Rosie Mere. Everything is amazing for the couple- they have a happy relationship, love each other very much, and have LOTS of sex (Molly reference anyone?). That is, everything is going great until John Watson steps into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy life, Nothing new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of simple fluff. Really just introducing Rosie and Sherlock as a couple, and Rosie as an OC. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

Rosie Mere rolled over to see a black curly head of hair on the pillow next to her. The morning sun was shining through the sheer white drapes and was casting light all over their bodies.

“Morning love,” she whispered, draping her arm over Sherlock.

“Tea.” He responded with a groggy voice. “I need tea.” He said again. Rosie looked at the back of his head with wide eyes.

“Sherlock, if you think I’m getting up to get you a cuppa- you’re sorely mistaken.” Sherlock huffed at her response and swung himself out from under the sheet and stood up slowly. He stood next to the bed, butt naked, and stretched his arms above his head. Rosie eyed his hard, pale body up and down.

“I see you looking at me Rosie,” was Sherlock’s response to her pretty obvious way of checking him out. Rosie stood up, totally naked herself.

“And I see you looking at me, Sherlock.” She replied back. Rosie was always confident in her body. She never was the tallest, or the skinniest- 5’ 4” and 145 lbs. - but she had curves, and she loved to flaunt them for Sherlock. Sherlock loved it too, understandably. She walked slowly over to the dresser, picking up a pair of underwear and jeans. Rosie sat on the edge of the bed, letting her long auburn hair fall over her round face and block her big, green eyes as she slid on the panties.

“Must you?” Sherlock’s voice chimed in from across the room.

“Must I what?”

“Put clothes on.” Sherlock said smugly.

“Why yes, Sherlock dear. You see, as much as you may like it, I will not walk around this house naked all morning.” Rosie stood, and walked towards Sherlock sitting in a chair across the room, cross-legged.

“Hm. Shame.” Sherlock looked up at Rosie, grabbing her hands and pulling her down to meet his lips. “I guess I still love you.” He said, breaking the kiss.

“You better.” Rosie pulled away from his lips, turning to go to the kitchen. “Would you like breakfast?”

“Just cereal will do, thanks. Watch out though, there’s a head in the fridge.” Rosie stopped in her tracks.

“There’s a what?”

“A head.”

“And why is that?” Rosie turned to meet his green-blue eyes. Sherlock just shrugged as a response. “Great.” Rosie said as she continued out of the bedroom. “Please get rid of that later darling!” She shouted after her.

 

Rosie puttered around the house for about an hour more, trying to avoid the human extremities. Both her and Holmes ate breakfast, showered and got dressed- Sherlock in his usual posh attire, and Rosie in her tight, black V-neck and dark wash skinny jeans. She put on a big statement necklace and shuffled through her closet for the perfect pair of shoes, and settled on patent leather black platform heels. Rosie worked at British Vogue as a publisher, and needed to look fashionable but professional, which was occasionally a challenge.

“Alright darling, I’m going to work!” Rosie shouted out to Sherlock, in the other room.

“I’ll be bored!” He called back. “I love you sweetie.” Sherlock appeared near the door, where Rosie was putting on her coat. He bent down to meet her shorter stature (even in her incredibly high heels she was still much shorter than he was) and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“That won’t do Holmes.” Rosie held her partners face in one hand and pulled him close to meet her lips. Their lips collided with extreme passion and force, and Rosie had an incredibly hard time letting go. So did Sherlock, he just doesn’t like to admit it. “There. Much better.” Rosie exclaimed before she left the apartment at 221B Baker Street, and caught a cab for work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it was so short, I promise some longer ones will come soon. 
> 
> If you have any series suggestions, want to RP, or have any other questions or comments, email my fanfic email at sherlockmfan@gmail.com
> 
> Love you guysss


	2. And A Side of Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all. Sherlock goes to see Rosie at her job and things get... well... smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're offended by smut or cursing, I recommend you don't read this chapter. It gets pretty graphic, and there is a lot of cursing throughout the chapter. 
> 
> I also put the texts to each other between these little squiggly things ~~ because it was sort of confusing without them.

Sherlock lay on the couch staring at the ceiling for far too long before he stood and walked across the living room to his phone which was sitting on the desk. 

~ Help. Bored. SH ~

~ Entertain yourself. I have tons of work. Henry is a cunt. RM ~

Henry was Rosie’s boss who, for whatever reason, had something against her. He always launched giant projects and tasks for her to do, just a day before they had to be turned in. Rosie complained about him any chance she could get. Sherlock huffed with her uninteresting response and paced around the apartment before rapidly grabbing his classic black coat, popping up the collar and catching a cab. 

~ Don’t worry. We’ll both be less bored soon. SH ~

Moments later, Sherlock arrived at the front door of Rosie’s modern office building. He walked right past the security guard and arrived at the 16th floor, scanning the room of posh glass cubicles for Rosie’s area. He saw her dark reddish-brown waves, and paced quickly over to her desk. 

“Why hello.” Sherlock’s deep voice echoed from behind Rosie.

“Shit! You scared me!”

“Sorry.” Sherlock didn’t sound too apologetic.

“Well why are you hear anyway? If Henry catches you we’ll both be so dead.” 

“Hm. Henry can suck my cock.” Sherlock grabbed the rolling desk chair from the empty cubicle next to Rosie’s, and sat down next to her. 

“Sherlock Holmes! Don’t talk like that in my office! How did you even get in here? Didn’t the security guard stop you?”

“You can get in anywhere if you walk in at the right moment. Plus no one is listening. Calm down.”

“Still Sherlock please respect my office, OK? If you insist on staying, we can get lunch in about an hour when I’m done with this. Entertain yourself until then.” Sherlock huffed and spun around in the chair a few times before standing up and staring across the office floor. 

“Jenny, sleeping with Connor. Luke over there,” Sherlock pointed to one of Rosie’s co-workers, “alcoholic. Oh, and Anna and… Kristen! They’re together. Now that’s something I would pay to see.” Rosie rolled her eyes. 

“Sherlock, seriously. Please stop distracting me.” 

“More fun this way, isn’t it?” Sherlock sat in his stolen chair, resting his head on his hand. “You look nice today Rosie.”

“Sherloooccckkk.” Rosie slammed her head down on the desk, burrowing her freckled face in her hands. 

“Rosieee” Sherlock looked at Rosie and slowly put his hand on her knee. He ran his hand up her leg slowly, stopping on her thigh. When she didn’t have any reaction (Sherlock was surprisingly affectionate, so she was used to him touching her), he put the other hand in the same place on the other leg, rolling her chair towards him, leaning in to kiss her. 

“Sherlock! Not now. I’m working.” Rosie pushed him away, but Sherlock was resilient. He lifted her up and slid Rosie onto his lap, running his hands through her hair and kissing her neck. Rosie tried, but she couldn’t stop the temptation. She stood up abruptly, grabbing Sherlock’s hand and practically pulling him into her friend’s empty office. Rosie’s best friend in the office was out on a business trip for the rest of the week, and she had a big private office in the corner of the floor. 

Sherlock slammed the door of the office behind them, instantly lifting Rosie onto the desk, kissing her passionately and softly at the same time. His lips traveled down her neck, lingering behind her ears and on her cleavage. 

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this. Seriously, if Henry finds us- dead.”

“Darling if you keep talking about Henry I’m going to think he’s the one you want and not me.” Sherlock barely took away his lips from Rosie’s breasts to speak. He drifted his hands up her sweater, tugging it off over her head. Rosie gently palmed Sherlock’s manhood through his jeans, feeling him grow as her breasts were revealed. She smiled under her breath, proud of her effect on him. Rosie pulled of Sherlock’s shirt now, running her hands down his rock hard pale chest. She stopped at his belt and fiddled with it until it came undone, allowing her to pull his pants down, his prominent bulge showing in his black boxer briefs. Rosie hopped of the desk, falling to her knees. She slid his underwear off, admiring his manhood before she took all of him into her mouth. He thrust in and out of her mouth until suddenly he stopped, pulling her up by the arms and undoing her pants as well. Once off, he could already see how wet Rosie was through her lacy white thong. He slid his hand under the panties, rubbing small circles on her core. Rosie let out a moan and Sherlock knew they were both ready. Rosie shimmied out of her soaking thong, and put both hands on Sherlock’s ass, pulling him close to her. He pushed into her, making her gasp. Sherlock let out a small groan as Rosie tightened around him. The couple slammed into each other, their bodies building with sweat, Sherlock’s curls sticking to his forehead. They both let out groans and moans of pleasure with each thrust. 

“Rosie, I’m going to cum.”

“So- so am I Sherlock.”

Both Sherlock and Rosie reached their high, feeling ecstasy for a few short moments before they collapsed, tired and sweaty, on the table. 

“I told you we wouldn’t be bored.” Sherlock remarked quietly in Rosie’s ear.

“You got that right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I won't lie: I really like writing smut. So there may be a lot of it in this series. No regrets??
> 
> Ok anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to capture what I think Sherlock would be like during sex (which is pretty hard considering we never really see him have any sort of physical attraction or sexual experience or anything like that).
> 
> Thanks for reading though! Please leave your comments down below, and tell me your suggestions for what should happen next! If you guys have any story suggestions, want to RP, or have any other questions or comments, you can email my fanfic email at sherlockmfan@gmail.com. 
> 
> Love you guyss


	3. Sherlock, meet John. John, meet Sherlock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title really does say it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so desperate to write this chapter, so i hope you enjoy! And sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I was having a little writers block with how I wanted them to meet. Sorry this is a short chapter, but I didnt think it needed a whole bunch more.

“Rosie?” Sherlock summoned her from the bathroom, getting ready for what was supposed to be their relaxing Saturday together. ”I have to go.” Sherlock got up from the chair whipping on his coat, leaving Rosie behind him with a confused look on her face. 

“Sherlock, what the fuck? Where are you going? We have plans,” Rosie stared at his back as he fiddled with the door to leave.

“Crime doesn’t stop for our plans darling.”

~~~

Sherlock arrived at the Victorian style house on a small street somewhere in London. There was police tape all around the house, and tons of cops waiting outside. A black town car pulled up next to Sherlock, Mycroft stepping out with a look of grandeur and importance. 

“Hello brother dear.” Mycroft greeted Sherlock. 

“Hello Mycroft. What are you doing here?” Sherlock turned to meet his intense gaze. 

“I have someone for you to meet,” a man stepped out of the car, considerably shorter than Sherlock and Mycroft, with short hair and a round face, “This is John Watson. He was an army doctor. With this case, I thought you could use the help of someone with that expertise.” John nodded his head and smiled slightly. 

“With all due respect John- I don’t know if I’ll be needing your help.” Sherlock turned to walk away but Mycroft yelled after him to stop almost immediately, and pulled him aside, out of earshot from John.

“Listen brother, I know you may not want Watson’s help, but he needs this job. He was working as an assistant with me and it just wasn’t working out. He has no other way of making money, so I thought he could tag along with you. Just give it a shot- I really do think he could be a help.” Sherlock groaned and walked up to John. 

“Come along then.” He started walking briskly towards the house. “I’m hoping you’re not offended by, well, death.”

“Yeah, I’m not.” John replied almost instantly. “I saw plenty in the army.” 

“Good.” The two walked up the stairs and eyed the crime scene, taking in any clues they could get. 

By the end of the day, Sherlock already had three leads. He liked to say that he was solely responsible of that, but in reality, he knew that John definitely had something to do with it. It felt weird for Sherlock to have help on a case. Although the police at Scotland Yard thought they were helping him, Sherlock didn’t appreciate anything they did. With John, it was different for some reason. Although Sherlock may not have liked to admit it, he really did consider everything John said. It was strange for him to have that sort of connection with someone. The funny thing was, John felt the exact same way. 

“Listen Sherlock, if you ever need help again, just give me call.” John held out a small tear of paper with his number written on it. 

“I prefer to text actually,” Sherlock took the piece of paper and put it in his coat pocket. 

“Alright then text me.”

“Wow John, aren’t you bold?” 

“What d’you mean?” John stood back and had to look up considerably to meet Sherlock’s eyes. 

“Well, just telling me to text you like that. I have a girlfriend you know.”

“Blimey Sherlock, I didn’t mean like that! Just if you need any help with cases.”

“Alright John. I will.” Sherlock looked at him and turned to walk away. The thing was, Sherlock kind of wanted him to mean it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. I really loved writing this. I'm going to update really really really soon! I promise!
> 
> By the way, you can always comment below, or email me with any questions, if you want to rp, or if you have anything else to say! sherlockmfan@gmail.com 
> 
> I love you guysss


	4. Obvious Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock meet up and things start to get a little more interesting.

~Hello. Wondering if you have any cases? JW~ 

Sherlock was lying on the couch staring at the patterned wallpaper. His phone lay on his chest and buzzed profusely when he got the text. He expected the message to be from Rosie- she was with her family for the week and was terribly bored. He picked up his phone reluctantly to view the message, but pepped up when he saw Johns name across his screen. 

~No. No cases. SH~ 

~Damn it. Nothing to do here. JW~ 

Sherlock sat up quickly and stared at the text. 

~John, you are coming on to me. SH~ 

John sat in his small studio apartment on the edge of his bed. He eyed the text Sherlock had just sent him and blushed. 

~No! Of course not! Why would you say that? JW~

~Well, for one thing, if you were truly just asking about cases you would have left once I said no. Also, as Shakespeare once said, “The lady doth protest too much, methinks”. SH~ 

~Well you just seem to be coming on to me- showing off your knowledge of Shakespeare and all. JW~ 

John felt rather pleased with his witty response. He sat up straighter and tilted his head to the side a little with a smug grin on his face. And although John did say he wasn’t coming on to Sherlock, John was lying. He had a strange affection for Sherlock- something he hadn’t felt before. He wasn’t gay, but for some reason he hoped Sherlock felt the same way. 

Sherlock’s phone vibrated in his hand and the text appeared. He laughed quietly and leaned back in the couch. John was good. 

~You’re not busy right? SH~

~No. JW~

~Alright then, come over. SH~

~What, Now? JW~  
John looked down at his phone with wide eyes. 

~No not now, in 3 years. SH~

~I’ll be over in a half an hour then? JW~

~Sure. 221B Baker Street. SH~

~~

John arrived at 221B Baker Street and cracked his neck before ringing the buzzer. He stood uncomfortably, hands in pockets, until Sherlock’s deep voice came in over the intercom, soothing him instantly. 

“John, Yeah?”

“Yeah,” his voice came out muffled and scratchy. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Yeah.” The buzzer rang and John pushed through the door, heading upstairs. 

Sherlock smiled down at John as he opened the door. “Hello John.”

“Sherlock. Hello.” John cocked his head slightly (classic John stance). Sherlock and John walked into the messy apartment, sitting in their respectable seats across from each other. 

“So,” John looked at him inquisitively.

“Yes John?”

“Nothing. It’s just… Well… Nothing.”

“Yes I have a girlfriend and no I am not gay.”

“Sherlock, what the hell? Why are you so insistent on the fact that I want you? Don’t be so full of yourself.” John sat forward in his chair and looked at Sherlock dead in his eyes. 

“John, I wouldn’t keep bringing it up if you didn’t keep bringing it up.”

“What do you mean? I’m not bringing anything up!”

“Yes John, you are. You don’t realize it, but you are.” John looked at the ground. “Its ok. If you weren’t such an idiot you would see I’m doing the same thing.” John cocked his head to the side and a puzzled look came across his face. 

“Sherlock I’m not an idiot,” he rested his head on his hand and hesitated before he spoke again, “so… you… you like me? Is this Sherlock flirting?” He stuttered through his sentence- uncomfortable but intrigued with this conversation topic all at once. 

“Yes John. This is flirting. Is that not obvious?”

“No. No its really not. Was my flirting really that obvious?”

“Yes John, pretty obvious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! 
> 
> I kept mentioning Johns stance because whenever I watch Sherlock I really pick up on all of Johns little quirks and ways of standing. I promise John and Sherlock will get naughty soon ;) Im also planning for the next chapter to be longer!
> 
> Comment below with any questions or comments you guys have! You can also email me if you want to rp, collab, or have anything else to say! sherlockmfan@gmail.com
> 
> Love you guysss


	5. A Year Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a year, and Rosie finds out about John and Sherlock's relationship (which has progressed greatly since we last saw them). This chapter basically goes from angry to sad to happy to angry to sad to happy to smut. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome finally! If you're offended by smut don't read this one!

“Sherlock! What the fuck is this??!!” Rosie ran out of the bedroom, Sherlock’s phone in one hand with a text open. “Who the hell is John?!”

Sherlock was sitting at his desk looking at his computer. He barely looked up when Rosie walked out. “John is a friend.” 

“Then why the fuck did he send you this picture?! Is this his cock?!” Rosie opened a picture text with the caption ~Thinking of you. JW~ 

“Yes, probably.” 

“Well why the hell is he sending you pictures of his dick Sherlock?” Rosie was staring bullets at Sherlock but he didn’t even seem to care. 

“Rosie, scroll up a bit in those texts. I sent him one too.” Rosie’s eyes widened. 

“Why Sherlock? WHY? Are you gay? Why are you with me if you like guys?”

“I don’t like guys Rosie, I like John.”

“Well how did you meet John? Where did he come from?”

“Mycroft.” Sherlock finally looked up at Rosie. Her face was flushed and her hands were clenched in fists. “Darling, listen. I’m sorry. Sit down, ok? Let me explain?”

“Sherlock! This is unacceptable! Seriously. You’re cheating on me!”

“Just sit darling. Let me explain.” Rosie sat on the couch reluctantly. 

“Mycroft introduced us a year or so back. John needed help paying bills. He had just gotten back from Afghanistan. We hit it off. I didn’t really understand it either- I’m not gay, neither is he. Basically, we started getting to know each other and then… I’m not really sure what happened. We started talking. And talking, and talking, and talking. We just couldn’t get enough of each other. And I guess it started as a platonic relationship but as we became closer we both realized we had private intentions of more. Something about him just attracted me to him, and vise versa. Neither of us had really experienced something like this before- he was in a pretty stable relationship with a woman, and well, I had you. It just happened. We see each other constantly and yes, I know what you’re thinking- we have sex. Lots of sex. I am sorry darling. I am. But I love John. If you hate me now, feel free to. But please try to understand. It just happened.” Sherlock looked sincere for once in his life and when Rosie realized she settled down slightly. 

“So you guys… Go on dates and stuff? You have like… a relationship?”

“Yes.” 

“But Sherlock… you’re not gay.”

“No. But I love John. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me?” It was the first time in a long time Rosie had seen Sherlock be so truthful and genuine. 

“I don’t hate you Sherlock. I’m just confused.” Rosie let her head fall into her hands. Sherlock laid a hand on her back. 

“I was too. So was John. We have sort of come to terms with it now though. John and I just… click. Not really sure why, or even how, but we do.” 

“So… tell me about him. What’s he like?”

“Really?” Sherlock stared at Rosie with wide eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“He’s short,” both Rosie and Sherlock laughed slightly at this, “he’s sweet. He puts up with me and all of my…shit. He has nice eyes- the kind that are really caring when you look into them. He makes jokes that aren’t funny but they make me laugh because he’s so corny. He has soft skin and an amazing bum. He always runs my fingers through my hair. We like to hold hands. He has soft lips and a cute nose. He’s so cute, and so kind to me- even when I’m an asshole to him. He listens. He has nice arms and shoulders. He snores. He tries to act all tough except he’s really just a big, touchy-feely, softy.” Sherlock stopped briefly to look at Rosie. Her eyes looked sad except she was smiling. 

“You really love him.” She said in a shaky voice.

“Yes. I do.” 

“Do you still love me? Could you still talk like that about me?”

“I’m not sure.” Sherlock responded with sadness in his voice. Rosie stood up from the couch, pacing around the room. Sherlock followed her with his eyes. “Rosie, I still think you’re the most gorgeous girl I ever met. I’m honestly just not sure if I still feel that same emotional connection.” 

“Its ok Sherlock. I know we’ve been having some trouble for the past couple of months- with all the fighting and all. I guess it’s just a shock. I mean I could never picture you with another guy. It’s weird to me.” Sherlock nodded. “Could I… could I meet him?” 

“Really? You want to meet him?” Sherlock looked surprised. 

“Yeah.” She hesitated, “Yeah, why not?”

“Sure. I can text him… If you give me my phone back.” Rosie laughed quietly and handed him his phone. 

~Rosie found out. We talked, its ok… I think. She wants to meet you. Are you busy? SH~

~Wow. No I’m not, should I come over? JW~

~Yeah. SH~ 

Sherlock put his phone down next to him and looked up at Rosie. 

“He’ll be here soon.”

~~

Sherlock walked down the stairs slowly to meet John at the front door. Rosie was upstairs sitting on the couch. 

“Hi darling.” John greeted Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Hello John. Rosie is upstairs. She’s still a little shaken up but I think she’ll be alright.” Sherlock whispered so Rosie wouldn’t hear. “Just be gentle.”

“That’s what you said the first time.” John laughed a little, slapping Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock laughed as well. 

“Yeah, none of that once we get upstairs.” 

“Right.” John replied. The two walked upstairs hesitantly, opening the door to their apartment slowly. 

“Rosie, darling?” Rosie peeked out from behind the door, a troubled look on her face. She stood up slowly, walking over to John. She looked at him for a good ten seconds, John smiling awkwardly. 

Out of nowhere, Rosie erupted with anger, slapping John across the face. “YOU SHITHEAD”

“Rosie!” Sherlock held her back. “Come on!” Rosie collapsed on the couch, crying, with her head buried in her hands. Sherlock sat down next to her with his arm draped over her side. He looked up at John, confused, and John looked back with wide eyes. 

“Um, Rosie?” John spoke hesitantly, “I know you probably want nothing to do with me right now, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? You ruined my relationship with Sherlock! We were in love! And now he’s off with a man!” 

“Darling come on, give him a chance.” Sherlock intervened. “Just give him a chance before you decide you hate his fucking guts, ok?” Rosie looked at him like a little girl looks at her dad when she gets a timeout. 

“Please Rosie? Sherlock has told me a lot about you, I’m sure we would get along well.”

“I think so too darling. I’m going to go make everyone a cuppa, you two please try and talk.” Sherlock stood from the couch and John took his place next to Rosie. 

“Listen Rosie, I really am sorry. I know this whole situation is shit but lets just make the most of it, yeah?” Rosie sighed and rolled her eyes a little. 

“I’m trying. It’s really hard.” John nodded knowingly and placed a hand on her knee. “Is this the touchy feely thing Sherlock was talking about then?” Rosie raised an eyebrow at him. And John laughed knowingly. 

“Yeah, I guess it is. Sorry about that.” He moved his hands back into his lap. 

“It’s alright, sorry for yelling.”

“You have every right to yell Rosie.” John met her eyes and she smiled slightly. Sherlock walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hand. 

“Are you two getting along then? No catfights so far, yeah?” He set the mugs down on the table and sat in his chair. 

“Everything’s fine.” John smiled. 

“You’re right about him Sherlock.” Rosie said as she eyed John. 

“What’s that Rosie?”

“He’s cute. Very cute.” Rosie smiled at John and he laughed awkwardly. 

“Yes. I know.” Sherlock looked at John with a sultry gaze and John winked back at him. 

“Alright boys, not in front of me.” Rosie stood up to put the empty mug in the kitchen sink. John glanced subtly at her ass as she walked away, but of course Sherlock picked it up. 

“I saw that John.”

“Sorry.”

“Its fine. She has a nice ass.” Sherlock made a gesture like we was grabbing an ass. 

“I can hear you guys!” Rosie called out to them from the kitchen. The two looked back at each other, breaking into hysterics. 

“Ha-ha very funny.” Rosie walked back into the room, rolling her eyes and plopping back down on the couch. Rosie sighed and shifted in her seat. Her shirt got caught in between the sofa and her side, pulling the collar down and over her chest. 

“Rosie, your tit is out.” Sherlock stated blatantly. Rosie gasped and looked down at her bra-less boob that was hanging out of her V-neck shirt. 

“Fuck!” She grabbed her shirt and pulled it back up over her chest. “Sorry about that…” She trailed off, seeing a pretty prominent bulge in not only Sherlock’s, but also John’s pants. “You wankers…” Rosie looked at the two of them smugly. She grazed a hand over to the lump in Johns pants, putting pressure and rubbing over his jeans. 

Sherlock looked over jealously. “I want some of the fun too!”

“Then come over here darling.” She looked at him sneakily. Sherlock stood up quickly and sat down on the other side of Rosie. She palmed both bulges simultaneously, feeling them grow beneath her hand. Sherlock took it upon himself to slide off his own shirt, while John pulled off Rosie’s. Both men groaned slightly at the sight of her breasts. 

“Damn. Sherlock, you’re a really fucking lucky guy.” 

“You’re about to be really lucky too John.” Sherlock responded through a moan. Rosie giggled and stood up before the two men, sliding off the rest of her clothes- now completely naked. The men did the same, sliding off their jeans and boxers to show off their manhood. John and Sherlock had no hesitations with each other, considering they had been sexually active with each other for at least the last 6 months. Sherlock took the lead (as always), lunging forward so he was on top of John, their lips colliding. Rosie stood above them, somehow getting incredibly turned on by the men kissing. Sherlock reached one hand up and grabbed Rosie’s waist, making her fall to her knees in front of them. John and Sherlock broke contact, and Rosie started in on John- taking all of him into her mouth and making him groan immediately. She wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s cock, leaving him satisfied as she worked on John. After another moan escaped John’s lips, Rosie switched men. John and Sherlock both marveled at Rosie’s amazing oral skills, making them rock hard in just seconds. Suddenly, John lay on his back and lifted Rosie onto his manhood, thrusting in and out of her. Sherlock sat in front, and Rosie leaned over his erection, taking him in and out of her mouth. Both men thrust into the different holes, building speed and force as they went. Rosie spun around, letting switching the pleasure for John and Sherlock. 

“I’m going to cum,” Rosie moaned out. 

“Fuck. Same- same here,” John managed to escape. 

“Yeah,” Sherlock kept his response blunt. Rosie clenched around Sherlock as she reached her orgasm, making him reach his climax as well. John came soon after, releasing into Rosie’s mouth.

“Well. I think you too get along just fine then.” Sherlock remarked. He stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen- still naked- to poor himself some water. 

“Yeah. Nice to meet you John,” Rosie snickered. 

“And nice to meet you too Rosie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! I tried to make it longer because I know the chapters have been really short lately. 
> 
> This was my first time writing threesome smut so I hope it was clear and I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Feel free to comment below! Also, if you want to RP, have any fic suggestions, want to collab, or if you just want to chat, feel free to email my fanfic email at sherlockmfan@gmail.com
> 
> Love all you guysss


	6. I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John moves in, Rosie moves out-- you know what that means-- Johnlock fluff!!

“Sherlock? Can you come here?” Rosie sat on the couch with her hands clasped in her lap. It was dark in the room and the only light coming from outside was the small sliver of moonlight coming in through the crack in the drapes. 

“Yeah?” Sherlock walked out from the bedroom in his pajamas. The couple had been getting along a little better since the meeting with John. They met with him a few more times, and John and Rosie were becoming pretty close friends. Rosie and Sherlock had already decided not to pursue a romantic relationship anymore, but they were still living together for the time being- they got along really well. Sherlock was absolutely fine with it but Rosie felt slightly uncomfortable living with her ex boyfriend. 

“We need to talk. Sit.” She pointed at the chair opposite her, and Sherlock sat- hands folded under his chin. “Sherlock… I found a place. It will be ready for me to move in by tomorrow. I’m leaving Sherlock.” She looked down at her hands and then looked back up at Sherlock to see his reaction. 

He inhaled sharply and nodded. “Yeah. I saw the page open on your laptop. Really should change your password by the way. Only took me five minutes to get in. Do you need help packing?”

Rosie rolled her eyes. “I guess it would help… So is John going to move in?” 

“Yeah probably. He’s wanted to for a while now.” 

“Oh. Ok.” Rosie turned and ran a hand through her auburn hair. Even though she knew it was going to happen, she was hurt. 

“Sorry. Darling.” Sherlock whispered- barely audible- from behind Rosie’s back. 

~~

~Coming over in a bit. Just finishing packing. JW~ 

John packed the remainder of his t-shirts and underwear and zipped the suitcase. He had no personal belongings of value besides maybe his computer and phone- and even those were crappy old models. He could fit everything that was necessary in one suitcase. He lumbered down the stairs and whistles for a cab. 

“Oi! 221B Baker Street please.” She gave the cabbie a half smile and they were on their way. They pulled up to the apartment where Sherlock was waiting on the front steps smoking a cigarette. John got out of the cab and approached him. 

“Sherlock we talked about this- you shouldn’t be smoking.”

“I have no cases. I’m bored.” 

“Sherlock that’s no excuse.” John rolled his eyes and walked past him to open the door. “Come on then, help me unpack.” Sherlock followed John up the stairs like a puppy dog follows his owner. Sherlock usually was a very self-sufficient, independent man- but with John, it was a different story. John did something to him that he couldn’t explain. He always found himself latched on to his arm or following him around- clinging like fluff on a sweater. They got to the top of the steps and Sherlock unlocked the door. He walked into the kitchen picking up a small metal object and clasping it tightly in his hand. 

“John, daring, this is for you.” He opened his hand to reveal a small key. The corners of John’s mouth slowly began to turn up when he realized that it was a key for the apartment. 

“Thank you. I love…” John wanted to say “you” so desperately but he wasn’t sure if Sherlock felt the same, “it”. He finally ended his sentence and Sherlock gave him a knowing gaze. 

“I love you too.” Sherlock responded and turned quickly to walk away, his hair bouncing a little with him. John stood frozen with his eyes wide, but slowly he began to break out into a giant grin. He walked over to the couch and sunk down, still smiling. He turned the key over in his hand a few times and threw his head back with his eyes closed in sheer happiness. Sherlock came out of the bedroom and stood above John for a few seconds, holding back laughs at the sight. 

“Cute.” Sherlock said finally. John nearly jumped out of his seat. 

“Shit! You scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“Its fine. I’m just so happy. I’m so happy this could finally happen.” John reached up and grabbed Sherlock’s hands, pulling himself up and planting his lips firmly on Sherlock’s. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist pulling him close. 

“I meant what I said by the way.” Sherlock broke the kiss. 

“What?”

“I really love you, John.”

“I love you too Sherlock. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is so short I just really wanted to end at the "I love you"'s. I loved writing this chapter so much ugh. And sorry it took me so long to update!! 
> 
> If you guys want to RP, collab, have a story suggestion, or any other questions/comments, feel free to comment below or email me at my fanfic email: sherlockmfan@gmail.com
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I love you alll


	7. Love Changes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John make some realizations about how love changes people after Sherlock meets up with Rosie. Some smutty things happen over sexting with him and John. Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The smut in this is pretty graphic. Just be prepared.~

John sat in the living room, completely bored. Sherlock was out with Rosie- they were still trying to stay friends and make amends. John would usually go, but Sherlock and him had a little too much to drink the night before and John had a wicked hangover- Sherlock, of course, felt nothing.

John ran a hand through his short hair and shut his eyes tight. He let out a moan of boredom and finally jumped up to try and find something to do. He opened his computer and searched through his browser history to try and find a site he was on the day before. He scrolled down and saw the website link. He had his mouse hovered over it, about to click when he saw something else out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as he scrolled down slightly, revealing multiple links to gay porn. 

“Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock…” John mumbled under his breath. He shook his head at the browser history that was literally filled with porn, all watched by a horny Sherlock. 

“Hm. So what were you watching then?” John spoke out loud to himself and clicked on one of the links. A video popped up of two men pleasuring each other on a beach. 

~You never told me you were into outdoor stuff. JW~

~Saw the videos I was watching huh? Yeah. I guess I am. SH~

~Sounds fun. JW~

~Oh yeah? SH~

~Yeah. I would love to fuck you on a beach. JW~ John wasn’t usually the forward type when it came to anything relating to sex, but Sherlock had that effect on him. Every moment of living for John was filled with thoughts of Sherlock’s bum (after all, it was a fucking amazing bum).

~Well John, that was quite forward. You’re going to give me a woody in the middle of the bloody restaurant. SH~ Sherlock chuckled under his breath at the text. He loved when John talked dirty to him. 

“Oi? Sherlock? What’s so funny? It’s rude to use your phone at the table.” Rosie waved her hand in front of Sherlock’s face to get him out of the trance. She sat back in her seat and glared at him. Both of them still had an awful amount of resentment towards each other

“Oh, uh,” Sherlock stuttered, “sorry dear, I just…” Sherlock snapped out of his daze suddenly and thought of a plan, “I have to use the lou. Sorry, really, it’s just I ate something bad last night and… well… you know.” Sherlock jumped up from the table and ran into the bathroom, buying himself some time. 

~You’ve got 5 minutes to make me cum. SH~ Sherlock texted John frantically. 

~I like a challenge. JW~ John smiled smugly at the text and immediately unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. They fell to the floor in a lump. John fell back on the couch- the porn still playing on the computer. At this point, John already was pretty hard from watching the video, so he snapped a picture of his erection and quickly sent it to Sherlock. 

On the other end of the phone, Sherlock slid down his pants and leaned against the wall- cock in one hand, phone in the other. He opened the picture and threw his head back in happiness and slight sexual arousal. 

~Oi, you know I’m going to need a little more if you want a picture like that back. SH~ Sherlock started to very slowly pump his cock and run his finger over the head. 

~Mhm. What if I told you that even thinking about you gets me hard? I could cum in seconds just by thinking of your huge cock. JW~

~Oh really? And what do you want to do to that cock? SH~ Sherlock started building speed with every pump. 

~I want to shove your cock in my mouth and suck until you cum- and I would swallow every fucking drop. JW~ John continued thrusting his dick in and out of his hand, wanting a picture from Sherlock so badly. 

~Fuck. I guess you deserve a picture for that one. SH~ Sherlock took a picture and sent it to John- his words made Sherlock instantly rock hard. 

~Wow. I wish you were here so I could have you inside of me. I love the feeling of your hard cock in my arse. JW~

~I know you do. SH~ Sherlock hesitated (he wasn’t very good at the whole “sexting” thing) and decided to send another. ~And I love the feeling of your arse on my hard cock. SH~

That text really set John over the edge. He started pumping so quick- his arm moving at the speed of light. He loved when Sherlock opened up about how he feels, especially when those feelings were sexual. 

~Fuck babe, that’s amazing. You’re going to make me cum. JW~

~Oh yeah? Show me. SH~ 

John ran his hand over his head and almost instantly he came all over his t-shirt. John took a picture of the mess, his dick peeking out of the bottom and sent it to Sherlock. 

~Damn. I love that. I’m going to cum too. SH~ Sherlock ran over to grab wads of toilet paper and then leaned back up against the wall, pumping rapidly and holding the tissue over his head to protect his clothes. He opened the first picture of John’s cock and immediately came at the sight. ~Thanks darling. SH~ Sherlock cleaned himself up a little, washed his hands and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He left the restroom and gave Rosie a smile from across the restaurant. She was leaning back in the chair with her arms crossed against her chest. 

“Hey. Sorry about that.” Sherlock took his place across from her at the table. He swiveled his head around looking for the waiter. 

“Fucker. You think I don’t know what you were doing in there? I’m not an idiot Sherlock. You’re texting under the table-smirking the whole time- then you run into the bathroom phone in hand, and then you come out looking like you just got fucked! You can’t fool me Sherlock. You may be the detective but I do have some sense. See you later darling.” She put intense sarcastic emphasis on the second syllable of “darling”, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the restaurant. 

~~

“You’re home early.” John looked up from the newspaper he was reading. 

“Rosie got pissed, figured out what we were doing- nice one by the way; bloody hot- then ran out.” Sherlock plopped down with a sigh on the chair across from John. “You know, I don’t even know why I ever tried to make up with her. Since when do I care if people like me?” 

“You loved her Sherlock. And she loved you. Things are different when love is involved. It changes people.” 

“I love you. Have I changed?” 

“You never understood people before. You’re getting better. Especially with me; you get how I’m feeling almost all the time- sometimes even more than I do.” John flashed the typical John Watson face that almost made Sherlock melt. 

“You’re so cute John. I love you. Like really love you.”

“Yeah, you definitely would never say something that cheesy before.” John chuckled and walked over to where Sherlock was sitting. He stood above him with his arms on either side of the chair. “I’ll always love you.” John whispered and kissed Sherlock softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I hope you guys liked it.  
> If you have any story suggestions (I'm starting a new one soon!!!), want to rp, or just have any other comments or questions please email me at sherlockmfan@gmail.com  
> love you guysss


End file.
